12 Enamorados en Halloween
by Drarina 1737
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derotado y los mortifagos, encarcelados. Los padres de Draco, como muchos otros, murieron en la batalla, y este se fue a vivir a casa de su amigo Baise Zabini. Ambos siguen odiando a muerte a los sangresucias. Los protagonistas de este fic vuelven a Hogwarts para recuperar su último año... ¿Qué pasará?


Día: 17/09/1998  
Hora: 20.00  
Lugar: Sala Común de Slytherin

Un grupo de seis personas conversaba animadamente sobre cómo hacerle la vida imposible a dos chicas(n/a: cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo) que eran una sangresucia insoportable y una pelirroja extremadamente Gryffindor. El grupo estaba formado por una bella Pansy Parkinson que jugueteaba con el pelo de su novio Draco Malfoy, a su lado Dianne Mathews que estaba de novia con Blaise Zabini y por último en los sillones se sentaban los primos opuestos Jakob Redfield y Christian Hart.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Draco-pero tenéis que confíar en mí...y en alguien más.¿Blaise?- Lo miró expectante. Él aceptó a regañadientes porque ya conocía los planes de Draco pero aunque sabía que sería complicado, también sabía que sería el mejor plan del mundo.  
-¿Nos vas a contar tu plan ya o no?- Preguntó impaciente Dianne  
-Está bien. Siempre les hemos atacado por el honor, pero hay algo que les hace todavía más daño a las mujeres: el AMOR. El plan consiste en seducirlas con nuestro encanto masculino- Dijo esto úlyimo con sorna-, después las besamos y...ya os toca a vosotras- Dijo él al ver las caras de disconformaidad de las Slytherin- Nos aseguramos de que nos vean besándonos con vosotras ¿Y bien?- Al ver que todos asentían añadió- Me pido la pelirroja, tú te quedas con la Granger.-Le indicó a Zabini  
**  
****DM1737+DM1737+DM1737+****AL DIA SIGUIENTE****+DM1737+DM1737+DM1737**

Caminaba tranquilamente tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se metía en un pasillo vacío...o casi. Alguien carraspeó al fondo del pasilo para llamar su atención, alguien a quien no tenía el menor deseo de ver, alguien a quien creía engreído y cruel, alguien que la buscaba para poner en práctica su último plan para ridiculizarla, alguien de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises fríos como el hielo.  
-¿Tan sumida vas en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta de que tienes a un Malfoy delante, Weasley?- Dijo él sobresaltándola  
-Déjame pasar, Malfoy- Dijo con tono cortante.  
-¿Y si no lo hago?- Se colocó de tal forma que ella no pudiera pasar  
-Dudo que tu preciado pelo quiera pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo- Dijo sacando amenazadoramente su varita. Él hizo ademán de sacar la suya, pero antes de que pudiera empuñarla correctamente, ella ya la tenía en su mano. La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro del chico. Ginny le hizo un hechizo de parálisis y comenzó a caminar alrededor suya.  
-Veamos que le puedo hacer a un Malfoy que no puede con una Weasley menor que él- Dijo rozando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la figura de Draco paralizado a la vez que giraba alrededor suya- ¿Quizás convertirlo en un pequeño hurón?- Rió- ¿Y hacerlo botar hasta que pida clemencia?- Volvió a reir. Al final concediéndole la clemencia que él no había pedido tan solo le hizo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y se marchó.

**DM1737+DM1737+DM1737+****POR DRACO****+DM1737+DM1737+DM1737**

Caminé por pasillos desiertos hasta encontrarla y carraspeé para llamar su atención:  
-¿Tan sumida vas en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta de que tienes a un Malfoy delante, Weasley? - Dije poniendo en mi voz todo el tono despectivo que pude. Ella se sobresaltó y me exigió que le dejara pasar, yo me negué y ella me amenazó. ¡UNA WEASLEY MENOR QUE YO! Pero esa mocosa sabía mucho despues de la Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts (y de las clases con San Potter) y me tenía desarmado y paralizado en un segundo. Comenzó a caminar alrededor mía rozandome de un modo que si lo hubiera hecho Pansy me hubiera parecido sensual pero que en ella...(n/a:Ya, y yo me lo creo ¿no?) y riéndose de mí me hechizó y se marchó.

**DM1737+DM1737+DM1737+****AL MISMO TIEMPO****+DM1737+DM1737+DM1737**

Hermione buscó el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y pasó tres veces por delante pensando que quería una biblioteca. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la mini-ciudad de las cosas perdidas susurro "Homenum Revelio" y su sospecha se vio confirmada al ver una figura a la que lanzó un "Expeliarmus" en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Una varita llegó rodando a sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, una voz gritó:  
-¡No la toques sangresucia!- Era una voz que ella conocía muy bien  
-¿Y por que no iba a hacerlo Zabini?- Dijo mientras cogía la varta y encendía la luz- Ya se que estas desarmado, pero no voy a arriesgarme- dicho esto conjuró unas cuerdas y lo ató- Mira yo no quiero nada de tí aunque sé que tú sí que quieres algo de mí, pero eso no me importa. Solo quiero saber cómo demonios sabías que iba a estar aquí. Se que no ha sido mera coincidencia. Dime cómo lo sabías  
-Sabes demasiado Granger- sonrió-¿Y si no lo hago?  
-Oh!-sonrió pícaramente-en ese caso será más divertido: te embrujaré y te quedarás aquí encerrado.  
-Suéltame, impura- siseo él. Ella se dio la vuelta meditando.  
-Vale, pero antes- se giró bruscamente y apoyó sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza del chico, quedando a centímetros de su cara- Dame una buena razón para ello-susurró acercándose aún más a él, se apartó rápidamente. Pasaron unos instantes, al no haber respuesta Hermione apretó más las cuerdas y una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Blaise cuando ella se marchaba dejándolo allí como había predicho.


End file.
